Sara Sidle On Scene
by dance44
Summary: Sara joins the team, and Catherine is none too pleased. But when she finds out a bit more of Sara's past, will the two CSI's become friends, or enemies? (Re-formatted for easy reading. :P)
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes-** So, this is my very first time submitting a story to I've been writing my own fan fiction for quite some time, and finally decided to give this site a shot. If I get any good feedback, I'll continue. If this story gets a ton of bad reviews, I'll brush up on my writing skills and you will all see me sometime again. :D Anyways, this is a Sara based story. Hope you enjoy!   
  
**Claims-**I own none of the CSI characters.   
  
**Spoilers-**'And Then There Were None', script altered.   
  


**Sara Sidle On Scene**

  
  
Catherine, Nick and Warrick were organizing evidence photos when they heard a soft knock on the door. Sara poked her head in.  
  
"Do any of you know where I can find Gil Grissom?" she asked, stepping into the room. She was wearing a beige pleated mini-skirt that showed off her slender, tanned legs, along with a white collared blouse and a black v-neck, cashmere sweater. She was wearing black flip flops and her straight, honey brown hair hung past her shoulders.  
  
"Let me guess. Sara Sidle?" Catherine asked, looking her over.  
  
"That's me." Sara smiled.  
  
"Hey Sara. Grissom said you were coming. He's actually not here, but he should be back soon." Nick explained.  
  
"Have a seat. You can wait with us." Warrick added.  
  
"Thanks. I was actually supposed to be here earlier, but I had a...a meeting that ran late." Sara stammered slightly as she took the seat across from Catherine.  
  
"Otherwise known as a lunch date?" Catherine asked. Sara smiled nervously.  
  
"What are all these pictures for?" she asked, changing the subject.  
  
"They're photos from the crime scene. We have to put them in chronological order." Nick said.  
  
"Anything I can do to help?" Sara asked.  
  
"Oh, no. We wouldn't want you to break a nail or anything." Catherine replied. Slowly, Sara nodded.  
  
"Ah." She said simply. There was an awkward pause.  
  
"You know what? I think I'll catch up with Grissom later. There's some other people I have to find." Sara stood up.  
  
"Well, uh, okay. Let us know if you need anything, alright?" Warrick asked. Sara smiled.  
  
"Thanks for all your help." She said, heading for the door.  
  
"Oh, and Sara?" Catherine asked. Sara turned around.  
  
"Hm?" she asked.  
  
"Are you planning on wearing outfits like that all the time? Because they could prove to be a bit inconvenient." Catherine said.  
  
"Actually, I have other clothes with me. I just had this on for my..." Sara suddenly trailed off.  
  
"Meeting?" Catherine asked, looking amused. Sara sighed and shook her head.  
  
"See you guys later." She said. And with a casual wave, she was gone.  
  
Catherine was heading down the hall when she got paged. It was Grissom, asking her to meet him in his office. Just as she reached the doorway, she heard voices and stopped. She peeked around the corner and saw Grissom and Sara together. Sara had changed, and was now wearing a pair of jeans with the white blouse and black sweater. Her hair was tied back in a high ponytail.  
  
"Well, it looks like you've been doing okay without me." She was saying.  
  
"I guess so. But how have you been doing?" Grissom asked.  
  
"I'm eating, if that's what you're talking about." Sara replied.  
  
"You know it is." Grissom said. Sara shook her head and brought her eyes to the floor.  
  
"Hey, I'm just looking out for you. You had me scared for awhile." Grissom admitted.  
  
"Well, I'm fine now." Sara said, but she sounded somewhat unsure. Finally, Catherine cleared her throat and entered the office, acting as if she had just arrived.  
  
"Hey Grissom. You paged me?" she asked, not acknowledging Sara at all.  
  
"Yes. I need someone to go search the boyfriend's house." Grissom explained.  
  
"Okay. I'm on it." Catherine said, turning for the door.  
  
"Good. Take Sara with you." Grissom added. Catherine stopped, and Sara looked up, surprised.  
  
"Both of us?" they asked, almost in unison. Grissom frowned at them.  
  
"Yes. Now go." He said impatiently. Catherine glared at Sara, then turned and left.  
  
"What was that all about?" Grissom asked. Sara shrugged.  
  
"See you later." She said, quickly running to catch up with Catherine.  
  
Sara met up with Catherine in the parking lot. She had let her hair down again.  
  
"Do you ever keep your appearance the same for more than an hour?" Catherine asked. Sara just smiled and hopped into the passenger seat of the Tahoe. Her lack of reaction seemed to make Catherine more irritated, and she began barking out instructions as soon as they hit the road.  
  
"Just let me do all the talking. We don't want to show him the warrant unless we have to. If we can get in the house without the warrant, it's just one less piece of paperwork to worry about in the end." She began rambling.  
  
"Catherine? I know all this." Sara pointed out. Catherine stopped at a red light and turned to face her.  
  
"Oh really? Tell me Sara, what are you at? Serie 5, is it?" she asked. Sara looked at her, but didn't answer.  
  
"Well, I'm Serie 15. I think it's safe to say that I know more about these things than you." Catherine snapped. The light turned green, and they continued on their way.  
  
"Can I ask you something?" Sara asked.  
  
"If you must." Catherine replied.  
  
"What did I ever do to make you hate me so much? I mean, I just got here." Sara said. Catherine didn't answer. Sara shrugged.  
  
"Fine." She said, turning to look out the window.  
  
"We don't need someone like you around here." Catherine finally spoke.  
  
"Someone like me." Sara echoed.  
  
"Yes, someone like you. Look, you're gorgeous. I'm sure everyone you've ever met can verify. You've got a cute smile, a cute way of talking, everyone loves you. I'm sure you get along great in life. We don't have time for someone like that." Catherine explained.  
  
"So you're judging my ability to work on the way I look and talk? I understand now. Very professional." Sara replied.  
  
"Well, I haven't actually seen you work yet, have I? All I've seen you do is change clothes." Catherine shot back.  
  
"So that's the stereo-type I've picked up. The ditz who doesn't know anything. Wonderful." Sara rolled her eyes. Catherine pulled into the driveway of the suspect's house.  
  
"I know all about you, Sara." She said.  
  
"No, you don't." Sara replied, so softly that Catherine almost didn't catch it. Before she could answer, Sara jumped out of the truck.  
  
Catherine stepped up to the doorstep and rang the bell. In the meantime, Sara went to the back of the Tahoe to grab the kits. A buff looking guy in jeans and a white muscle shirt answered the door.  
  
"Yeah?" he asked gruffly. Catherine held up her badge.  
  
"Catherine Willows, CSI Crime Lab. Are you Alex Tillerman?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah." Alex replied, squinting in the sunlight.  
  
"Do you mind if I take a look around?" Catherine asked.  
  
"This about that chick who got murdered last night? Over by the bridge?" Alex asked. Catherine nodded.  
  
"Got a warrant?" Alex crossed his arms.  
  
"I can get one, but it's not necessary." Catherine shrugged, trying to sound casual.  
  
"It is if you want to get in my house." Alex replied.  
  
"We just want to take a quick look around." Catherine said.  
  
"We?" Alex asked, as Sara came up the driveway. Alex's mood immediately changed.  
  
"Hey there." He smiled slyly and ran his fingers through his hair.  
  
"Hey." Sara smiled politely.  
  
"Who's your friend?" Alex asked.  
  
"Sara Sidle. CSI Crime Lab. Mind if we come in?" Sara asked.  
  
"Not at all." Alex cleared the way, completely forgetting about the warrant. Catherine glared at Sara, then quickly led the way in. Sara followed, unaware of Alex watching her every move. Catherine headed straight for the kitchen and Sara began investigating the living room. She ran a gloved hand along the fireplace, picking up picture frames and putting them down again. She felt someone behind her, and quickly turned around, coming face to face with Alex. He grinned at her, and she slipped past him and headed for the dining room. She knew he was following her, and was finding it hard to concentrate. She managed to focus for 15 minutes, long enough to dust the dining room table for prints. Finally, she whirled around to face him.  
  
"Do you need something?" she asked. Catherine heard her, and looked up from the counter tops she was spraying.  
  
"What's a pretty girl like you doing a job like this for?" Alex asked.  
  
"I like my job. And I need to get back to it, if you don't mind." Sara said, turning back to the table. Alex grabbed her around the waist and turned her around.  
  
"What do you say we let your grumpy friend take care of the searching down here? You and me can go search the bedroom." He said.  
  
"Let go of me." Sara ordered. Alex backed off.  
  
"Playing hard to get? That's alright. I like that in a woman." He winked. Sara stared at him in disgust.  
  
"I hope you like law suits just as much." She replied.  
  
"Whoa, calm down girl. I was just playing around." Alex said.  
  
"Why don't you let me get back to work?" Sara asked.  
  
"As you wish, your majesty." Alex replied in mock worship, backing his way out of the room. Sara rolled her eyes, and caught Catherine watching her from the kitchen. She prepared herself for the worst as she came towards her.  
  
"We're done here. He's got nothing." Catherine said. Sara let out the breath she was holding. Catherine raised her eyebrows, then turned and left the room. Sara leaned against the table for a few moments, then sighed and began packing up her stuff.  
  
Catherine was standing with Alex at the front door.  
  
"You done?" Alex asked.  
  
"Yes. Thank you for your time." Catherine replied. Alex nodded, then saw Sara in the doorway. He smiled that same perverted smile at her again, and took a step forward. Sara quickly darted to Catherine's side.  
  
"We'll be in touch." Catherine said. Alex nodded, but wasn't really paying attention to her.  
  
"You got a number, Sara?" he asked. Sara narrowed her eyes at him. Catherine grabbed her arm and steered her out the door.  
  
"I hope to be seeing more of you!" Alex called after them. Catherine slammed the door and pushed Sara toward the Tahoe. Sara stumbled to a stop and opened the door. She got in and threw her kit in the back seat. Catherine started the engine and sped down the driveway, out onto the street. The ride home was very quiet. Finally, Sara knew she had to say something.  
  
"Catherine?" she asked.  
  
"I'm not going to tell Grissom." Catherine said, as if she had read her mind.  
  
"Thanks." Sara replied.  
  
"No, thank _you._ For proving my earlier statement." Catherine said. She saw Sara clench her fists out of the corner of her eyes.  
  
"No problem." She muttered, looking out the window. Catherine smirked, and turned on the radio to fill the empty silence the rest of the way back.  
  
Sara flopped down on a couch in the break room and began shoving her stuff in her bag. Just then, Warrick came in and sat next to her.  
  
"Hey." He said.  
  
"Hey." Sara replied, not looking up from what she was doing.  
  
"How was your first day?" Warrick asked.  
  
"Wonderful." Sara said sarcastically, folding up her beige skirt and stuffing it in with everything else.  
  
"Well, I never got to tell you, but I'm really glad you've come to work with us." Warrick said. Sara finally looked up at him.  
  
"Thanks." She smiled. Neither of them noticed Catherine entered the room. She stopped when she saw them on the couch, and hid herself in the doorway.  
  
"You're not how I pictured you to be when Grissom told us you were coming." Warrick continued.  
  
"Do you think that I can't do anything?" Sara asked, zipping up her bag.  
  
"No, not at all. I do think you're beautiful though, and really nice. We need someone like you around here." Warrick said. Sara sat up in surprise.  
  
"I'm glad someone thinks so." She scoffed, leaning back against the couch.  
  
"Don't let Catherine get to you." Warrick said, draping his arm around her.  
  
"Have we ID'ed the Jane Doe yet?" Sara asked, changing the subject.  
  
"Let's not worry about that now. No business talk after hours." Warrick smiled.  
  
"I can deal with that." Sara laughed, noticing that Warrick was rubbing her shoulder. When he leaned into her, she put her hands on his chest.  
  
"What are you doing?" she asked.  
  
"You're even more beautiful when you laugh, you know." Warrick whispered. Sara smiled, and before she knew it, their lips connected in a kiss. Warrick gently pushed Sara down on the couch until he was on top of her. Suddenly, Sara stopped, and pushed him away.  
  
"I can't do this." She said, trying to sit up.  
  
"Shhh..." Warrick stopped her, their lips still almost touching. He tried to kiss her again, but she slipped from underneath him onto the floor. She scooped up her bag and got to her feet just as he reached for her hand.  
  
"What's the matter?" Warrick asked, sitting up.  
  
"I have to go." Sara quickly headed for the side door and left.  
  
It was raining hard when Sara got outside. She ran for her car and jumped in, throwing her bag in the back. Just as she got onto the highway, he cell rang.  
  
"Hello?" she picked it up.  
  
"Hey Sara." A familiar voice said.  
  
"Catherine?" Sara asked.  
  
"You left in a hurry, didn't you?" Catherine asked.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Sara asked.  
  
"Oh, of course. You were probably too...distracted, to see me. You know, in the break room?" Catherine asked. Sara had to slam on her breaks to avoid running a red light.  
  
"You're on a roll today, aren't you? I guess I shouldn't tell Grissom about that little stunt either, right?" Catherine continued.  
  
"Catherine, I..." Sara began, but Catherine cut her off.  
  
"You know Sara, you're right. You're not just the pretty girl who everyone falls in love with, are you? I must have been mistaken." She said sarcastically.  
  
"Please..." Sara tried to get a word in.  
  
"Don't worry Sara. I won't tell." Catherine laughed evilly. Sara pulled into the parking lot of her apartment building.  
  
"But I must say, you're not doing too well proving me wrong." Catherine added. Sara hung up her phone and tossed it in her bag. She let the few tears that had begun streaming down her cheeks mix in with the downpour as she ran for the door. As soon as she got in her apartment, she threw her bag down in anger. Her phone rang and she jumped.  
  
"Calm down." She scolded herself, heading for the bathroom to change out of her wet clothes. She let the machine pick up the call.  
  
"Hey Sara." Catherine's voice filled the apartment. Sara raced out of the bathroom, wearing black terry drawstring pants and a grey tanktop. She stared at the phone, but didn't pick up.  
  
"I had one more thing to tell you before we got...disconnected. Which I'm sure was because of the storm, right?" Catherine asked, the same tone of sarcasm in her voice. Sara crossed her arms, waiting.  
  
"You left your lip gloss in the Tahoe. I'll get it to you next shift. I'm sure you can't live without it." Catherine hung up. Sara sighed, and collapsed down on the couch, putting her head in her hands. 


	2. Chapter 2

Catherine looked all over for Sara, but couldn't find her anywhere. She started to think that maybe she had gone a little overboard with the phone call. Finally, she stopped Nick as he was going down the hall.  
  
"Have you seen Sara?" she asked. Nick shook his head.  
  
"Not since assignments were handed out." He said.  
  
"But you haven't seen her since?" Catherine pressed.  
  
"No! Why do you care, anyways? I thought you didn't like her." Nick said. Catherine waved him off and continued on her way. She spotted Warrick in the DNA lab with Greg.  
  
"Have either of you seen Sara?" she asked, entering the room.  
  
"Grissom's friend? She's hot." Greg said. Warrick laughed.  
  
"Has she even spoken to you yet?" he asked.  
  
"Shut up!" Greg shoved him.  
  
"Ladies?" Catherine crossed her arms, unimpressed.  
  
"No, I haven't seen her." Warrick said.  
  
"Ditto." Greg added.  
  
"Let me know if you find her." Catherine called on her way out. She passed the bathroom and stopped. Pushing open the door, she ran in. Sara was standing at the sink. Catherine immediately saw that something was wrong. She was clutching the counter with both hands, and she was bent over. Her breathing was shallow.  
  
"Sara?" Catherine took a cautious step. Sara jumped, and straightened up.  
  
"Are you okay?" Catherine asked. Sara nodded, running her hand through her hair. Catherine narrowed her eyes.  
  
"Are you sick? You're really pale." She said.  
  
"I'm fine." Sara replied shortly. Catherine didn't believe her, but she backed off.  
  
"Here." She said, holding out Sara's lip gloss. Sara stepped forward, and took it.  
  
"Thanks." She said. Then she started coughing.  
  
"Are you sure you're alright? Should I get Grissom?" Catherine asked, concerned.  
  
"I'm fine." Sara repeated.  
  
"Okay...I'll see you later, then." Catherine said, backing up towards the door. Sara waved her off and turned back to the sink.  
  
"I didn't tell anyone." Catherine said. Sara looked at her.  
  
"About...you know." Catherine added. Sara nodded. Catherine stood for a minute, but then turned and left the bathroom.  
  
Everyone gathered as usual for lunch. When they sat down and began passing the Chinese food buckets around, Catherine noticed something.  
  
"Where's Sara?" she asked.  
  
"I paged her to come." Warrick said.  
  
"She might not." Grissom said. Everyone looked at him.  
  
"Why not?" Catherine asked.  
  
"She doesn't do...food...well." He said. There was a pause as everyone clicked in.  
  
"Really?" Nick asked, lowering his voice. Grissom nodded sadly. Catherine thought back to the day when she overheard Grissom and Sara talking about food. Then she thought about Sara in the bathroom.  
  
"Anorexic, or bulimic?" she asked almost in a whisper.  
  
"I can't be entirely sure. And I don't believe she's stopped all together, even though she's put some weight back on." Grissom replied.  
  
"She can't honestly think she needs to change anything about herself." Warrick said.  
  
"It's not really that. Sara.just doesn't worry about eating. It's not top priority on her list." Grissom continued.  
  
"Work?" Warrick guessed. Grissom nodded again.  
  
"She stresses herself out. Sara's very determined in whatever she does. Pretty soon, she gets so stressed out that she makes herself sick." He explained. As if on cue, Nick spotted Sara walk by.  
  
"Sara!" he called. Sara stopped. She looked like she was surprised to see everyone there.  
  
"Come sit." Nick said, gesturing to the empty chair next to him. Sara shook her head.  
  
"I have to go and..." she began, then saw Grissom looking at her sternly.  
  
"Come eat something." He said. Sara paused stubbornly, as if she wasn't going to, but then slowly entered the room and took the seat next to Nick. "  
  
What would you like?" Warrick asked. Sara narrowed her eyes suspiciously. Feeling over defensive, she pushed the thought to the back of her mind.  
  
"Actually, I don't like Chinese food." She said, glad to have found a loophole. Until Grissom crushed it.  
  
"That's why I got you a salad." He said, pushing it at her. She looked at him, and he stared her down. Finally, she picked up a fork and started stabbing little pieces of lettuce around the edges of the bowl. Everyone tried not to pay attention, and Catherine started up a conversation. Suddenly, Sara's phone rang, and conversation stopped all around.  
  
"That's me. I'll be right back." Sara stood up, looking relieved.  
  
"Sara!" Grissom called after her, but it was too late. He sighed, looking at her almost untouched salad.  
  
"She's not coming back, is she?" Nick asked quietly. Grissom shook his head.  
  
Sara was working on her laptop when Grissom approached her.  
  
"Sara..." he began.  
  
"Don't start with me on lunch, Grissom." Sara cut him off.  
  
"We'll talk about that later." Grissom said. Sara shook her head.  
  
"I need you to go with Catherine." Grissom explained.  
  
"Fabulous." Sara replied sarcastically.  
  
"There was a robbery at a local convenience store. Cashier dead. I need you two to go and dust for fingerprints." Grissom continued. Sara shut her laptop and finally looked up at him.  
  
"Where?" she asked.  
  
"About 20 minutes from here." Grissom said. Sara stood up just as Catherine came into the room.  
  
"Ready?" she asked, and Sara was surprised at her friendly tone. She nodded, and started for the door. Grissom grabbed her arm.  
  
"We'll talk later." He said.  
  
"Can't wait." Sara replied unenthusiastically, grabbing her jacket and following Catherine out of the room.  
  
The ride to the store was relatively peaceful. About halfway there, Catherine spoke up.  
  
"Are you hungry? Do you want to stop for something to eat first?" she asked. Sara looked at her.  
  
"Grissom told you, didn't he?" she asked.  
  
"What?" Catherine asked, acting as if she didn't know.  
  
"I figured he did. He told you guys at lunch, right?" Sara asked. Catherine sighed.  
  
"There's nothing wrong with me, you know. I eat plenty." Sara continued.  
  
"Okay..." Catherine said, not wanting to get into it. Sara shook her head.  
  
"Have you eaten anything today?" Catherine couldn't resist asking.  
  
"Uh, I just had lunch with you guys, remember?" Sara asked.  
  
"Oh, you mean those three pieces of lettuce you picked out of the bowl? Yeah, I remember. I meant other than that." Catherine said. Sara didn't answer.  
  
"That's what I thought." Catherine added.  
  
"I'm perfectly fine. I don't see why everyone worries so much." Sara replied.  
  
Catherine pulled into the store parking lot and shut off the engine. They both got out and headed for the door. The scene was empty except for one police officer named Randy.  
  
"Where is everybody?" Catherine asked.  
  
"Well, you're kind of late. Press has already cleared out." Randy pointed out.  
  
"Hey, we got here as soon as we were told." Catherine shot back. Randy stepped aside.  
  
"It's all yours." He said.  
  
"Thank you." Catherine arched her eyebrows, and ducked under the caution tape. Randy smiled at Sara as she walked past him. As soon as they got inside, Catherine began dusting the counter top. Sara hopped over a knocked over display of paper towels, and crouched next to the body.  
  
"Hey, don't touch." Catherine said, peering over the counter at her. Sara held up her hands.  
  
"I know, I know." She said. Catherine watched as she reached over to where her kit was. But it wasn't the kit she grabbed; it was her purse. She pulled out a double mirror compact, opened it and began using the mirror to examine the body. Catherine smiled.  
  
"Clever." She said.  
  
"The wonders of make-up." Sara murmured.  
  
"I'm going to check out the back room." Catherine said.  
  
"Alright." Sara snapped her compact shut, tossed it in her purse and got up to begin dusting the cash register. Randy stayed with her.  
  
"I haven't seen you around any crime scenes before." He said.  
  
"I just started here yesterday." Sara explained.  
  
"You seem to know what you're doing. Plus, you're not queasy over the DB, so I'm guessing you've done this before. Where'd you come from?" Randy asked.  
  
"New York." Sara replied. Randy nodded.  
  
"A New York girl? I should've known." He said.  
  
"Really? Why's that?" Sara asked distractedly.  
  
"Well, you're beautiful, for one thing." Randy began. Sara's head snapped up. He was smiling at her. She shook her head and moved to the other side of the counter. Randy followed her. Sara picked up a fiber of some sort, and encased it in a bag. She labeled it and placed it aside.  
  
"You're pretty meticulous. You've got it all, don't you?" Randy asked. He ran his hand down her arm, and she stepped away from him.  
  
"I think we can take it from here." She said.  
  
"I think I should stay here, to protect you." Randy said, stepping towards her until she was cornered up against the counter. He put his hands around Sara's waist.  
  
"Leave me alone!" Just as Sara was pushing him away, Catherine came back in. But instead of standing back and watching, she actually jumped in.  
  
"Unless you want to be facing a criminal lawsuit, I suggest you take your hands off of her." She ordered, grabbing him by the collar and pulling him away. Randy backed up.  
  
"I think you two can handle it from here. I'll wait outside." He said. Catherine crossed her arms.  
  
"I'll be speaking to your supervisor." She said. Randy narrowed his eyes, then turned and stormed off. Catherine turned to Sara, who froze.  
  
"Check that display table for prints." She said with a small smile. Sara was startled, but smiled back. About half an hour later, they exited the convenience store. Randy was sitting on a bench, smoking. He watched them get into the Tahoe and drive off.  
  
Catherine drove into the parking lot of a local restaurant. Sara looked around.  
  
"What are you doing?" she asked as Catherine cut the engine.  
  
"Let's go." She said.  
  
"Go where?" Sara asked.  
  
"It's late. We're going to have dinner." Catherine explained.  
  
"I'm not hungry." Sara replied quickly.  
  
"I don't care, really." Catherine said, getting out of the truck. Sara didn't move. Catherine came around to her side and opened the door. She grabbed Sara's arm and pulled her out of the truck. She led the way to the restaurant, with Sara stumbling behind her.  
  
"Catherine..." Sara protested, but Catherine wasn't listening. They sat down in a booth and a waiter came to serve them almost immediately.  
  
"Hamburger and fries." Catherine said.  
  
"Both of you?" the waiter asked. Catherine nodded.  
  
"I don't eat meat." Sara said.  
  
"Fine. Make hers a veggie burger." Catherine said. The waiter left.  
  
"Catherine, I don't eat this stuff." Sara pointed out.  
  
"Oh well. There's a first time for everything." Catherine shrugged.  
  
"Look, I'm really sorry about what happened back there." Sara said. Catherine just looked at her, so Sara rushed on.  
  
"I can't help it. I mean, guys just...I don't know. I guess it's my fault. You're right, I don't belong here. I thought it would be different from New York, but it's not." Sara said, rubbing her forehead with her hand.  
  
"No, Sara. You're wrong. I was wrong. You do belong here. You're great at what you do." Catherine said.  
  
"How would you know? You haven't seen me do anything besides check out a corpse with a mirror. Oh, and get hit on inappropriately by various guys." Sara shot back.  
  
"I looked into your records." Catherine explained. Sara looked up at her.  
  
"Turns out, I was dead wrong. You're pretty amazing for a Serie 5." Catherine continued.  
  
"And I'm sorry for the way I treated you. I judged you, and I shouldn't have." She added.  
  
"...Don't worry about." Sara said.  
  
"No. I want to know that you forgive me. I feel horrible for the way I acted." Catherine replied. Sara paused, then nodded.  
  
"I forgive you." She said. Catherine was relieved.  
  
"But, now you have me worried." She said.  
  
"Correction. Grissom has you worried." Sara answered.  
  
"I'm not kidding. You need to eat. I know it doesn't seem important to you, but it is." Catherine said.  
  
"I do eat." Sara lied.  
  
"No you don't. You make excuses, and then you work too hard and make yourself sick." Catherine said. Sara saw the waiter heading their way.  
  
"Catherine. Please don't make me eat this stuff." She begged. Catherine sighed, and thought about it.  
  
"We'll leave. If you promise to eat something tonight." She said. Sara nodded quickly.  
  
"Okay, fine." She said.  
  
"I don't trust you for a minute. So you and me are going to get something to eat after shift." Catherine crossed her arms.  
  
"I'd like that." Sara smiled.  
  
"Really? You mean.you don't hate me for being such a bitch?" Catherine asked.  
  
"I don't hate people. Period." Sara shrugged. Catherine smiled.  
  
"You really are a great person." She said.  
  
"You're not too bad yourself." Sara winked. Just then, the waiter approached with the food. Sara glanced at Catherine, who nodded.  
  
"Change of plans." Catherine threw down a 20, and her and Sara ran for the door, giggling. Then the two CSI's shared their very first friendly car ride.  
  
End 


End file.
